Let's Go Together
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Suzalulu one-shot. It's just a statement "Let's go to hell together." Broken vows aren't always so bad as you think especially when the ending is even sweeter then what was planned. Warning yaoi and character death also some angst.


It's sick alright. Sick, wrong, and all those other things. But somehow he finds a bit of pleasure in this. A part of him grins and laughs because forever he will belong to him. With this final play Suzaku will be forever bound to him for eternity.

It's just a passing thought really. A simple one whose answer won't change anything at all.

"Let's go to hell together." The purple eyed boy said as the other held him in his arms. They sat on the bed together just enjoying the other's presence as one of the few and final times they'll ever truly be at peace.

"Do you think you'll go to hell?" The green eyed boy asked his hold on him tightening just slightly.

Lelouch kept his eyes forward as he answered. His eyes not seeing the grand room but the future which he imagined for himself down in the deepest pits of hellfire. **His **punishment.

"Well why wouldn't I? I am the cause of thousands of deaths and not all were guilty. You are also another sin I have committed, stripping you of your future and all your happiness. This is also a sin you have committed so let's go together. Let's go to hell together and face our punishments like this." He said as he thread his fingers between Suzaku's.

"Would you be happy with that?" Suzaku asked playing the dutiful knight as always.

"I'll leave that unanswered." He said simply and dropped Suzaku's hand. He got up and walked to the door. "I'm going to go and take a shower." He said blandly before leaving.

"..." Suzaku said nothing and just watched as his friend/enemy/lover/rival and other things left. Sometimes he thought Lelouch really would just vanish some day. Every time he turned his back on him and walked away it felt like Suzaku was losing him again. But he shouldn't care really because that's a for sure reality. Lelouch will soon die and it will be at his hands. Why wish for something you can never hand.

Suzaku would follow Lelouch to hell and never leave no matter the pain because at least at the very least he could be near him. And in a sick way it was enough.

* * *

The topic was brought up again though when Zero's Requiem finally happened. As Suzaku or now Zero held the "villain" of this story on the parade float he thought

_This is it. It's all over now really. He's going to be gone and I'm no longer a real human._

But then those final words of Lelouch's gave him something to hope for or at least wait for.

"Don't go." He said at first. Suzaku not understanding just stared blankly though Lelouch couldn't see that through the mask. "Don't follow me to hell... you should go to heaven where you belong." The amethyst eyed boy said before leaving bloody finger prints on Zero's mask and pushing himself off the sword and then stumbling forward and tumbling down leaving a bloody trail down the red carpet and finally coming to a stop by his sister's crying form.

Softly so no one heard Suzaku vowed. "I'll go anyway. I want to be with you forever. So let's do it. Let's go to hell together."

* * *

36 years. He spent 36 years as Zero before finally retiring but he only did so because he was forced to. He would've gone on but he saw no point.

The world was finally everything Lelouch wanted it to be and that was enough for him because Suzaku has been done with this world for a very long time now. Yes he was truly done and that was why he was holding the same sword he used to kill Lelouch so many years ago. It's also the reason he was pointing it at his chest. It is also the reason he didn't make a sound as the steel slid through his heart and he fell to the floor bleeding.

Next time he would see his view will be consumed by blinding white yet it didn't hurt. The next thing he felt however was a familiar set of arms surrounding him and then the feeling of water dripping onto his back as his purple eyed lover embraced him. Yes lover because he finally decided no he had a long time ago chosen to be with him.

"Guess I lied." Suzaku said smiling.

"Lied about what?" Lelouch asked curious and a bit confused.

"I swore I'd go to hell with you but anywhere with you won't be hell for me." Suzaku explained and grinned.

"You cheesy fool." Lelouch mumbled pressing himself into the warmth of Suzaku's chest.

* * *

**MY FIRST FINISHED CODE GEASS FIC! AND IT'S A... a... uhmm.. I dunno? I was gonna say success but then again maybe not . I was gonna put them ending up in hell but then I was like FLUFF but then again ANGST but FLUFF! I honestly intended as you can tell from the beginning to be more of a possessive Lelouch thing but I guess not. This kinda just came out like this I saw a picture on tumblr of Lelouch and Suzaku with flames as a back ground and the first thing that came into mind was Hell and Suzalulu and so TIS WAS BORN! Please review and tell me what you think I feel like this came out so bad but I'm so biased judging my own things because one side of me is like "I made it of course it's amazing!" and the other is like "This sucks soooo much why'd I publish this! Why'd I even write it!" So please review and tell me the truth!**


End file.
